


Полезные советы

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Дин/Кас, Люцифер. Люцифер в голове Каса никуда не исчез, просто они притерлись. Любимое развлечение Люцифера - командовать Кастиэлем во время секса. Дин удивляется откуда у Каса такой опыт в постели, но ему нравится. Кас тоже получает удовольствие! H-». Без попытки юмора не обошлось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полезные советы

— Кастиэль, раз уж у нас одна «пернатая задница» на двоих, то я категорически против, чтобы её отымел Винчестер! Срочно меняем дислокацию! — конечно, можно было и не мечтать о том, что Люцифер оставит его в покое хотя бы в такой интимный момент. Тем более в такой интимный момент.  
Кас мысленно усмехается, отвечая на поцелуй нависшего над ним Дина, и раздвигает ноги, плотно обхватывая того за бёдра. И резко переворачивает их обоих, оказываясь сидящим на своём человеке. Дин удивлённо смотрит на Каса — неожиданно лукавый взгляд, пьяная улыбка — и притягивает его за шею, снова вовлекая в поцелуй.  
— Да убери ты его ручонки уже, он опять их тянет куда не надо! — возмущается назойливый комментатор.  
Ангел перехватывает руки, поглаживающие его поясницу, и заводит их за голову Дина, продолжая удерживать одной рукой. Дин слегка кусает его за нижнюю губу, явно в знак протеста, но Кас уже спускается к его шее, целуя всё жестче. «Кас, тебе мало отпечатка своей ладони на мне, хочешь засосов наставить?» — стонет Дин, выгибаясь и подставляя шею ещё больше.  
— Кааас, твоему помеченному явно нравится. Вот отпусти его руки, — с насмешливым удовлетворением замечает голос.  
Кастиэль освобождает запястья Дина, и он тут же хватается за перекладины спинки кровати. Ангел довольно ухмыляется, прикусывая мочку человека, и спускается ниже. Скользит языком по солёной коже, сжимает пальцами соски, ведёт руками по бокам, слегка царапая. Дин поднимает голову, в затуманенном взгляде читается... ожидание? Кас разводит его бёдра.  
— Смазка под матрасом, слева от тебя, — прочистив горло, бормочет Люцифер.

— Поверить не могу, ты что, действительно до этого момента его не трахал? Да тебе просто повезло, что у тебя есть я. С дебютом, так сказать!  
— Заткнись уже, вуайерист, — бубнит Кас, крепче прижимая к себе засыпающего Дина.  
— Хоть бы спасибо сказал.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Кастиэль улыбается и прикрывает глаза.


End file.
